In a facility of showing pictures, such as a theater or a cinema, only the pictures were shown to spectators in the related art, but various effects have been provided to the spectators while the pictures have been shown in recent years.
A cinema of showing general pictures is a 2D cinema and a cinema of showing specially photographed pictures for the spectators to feel a 3D effect at the time of viewing the pictures is a 3D cinema, and a cinema for the spectators to view the pictures while feeling five senses by simulating the sense of touch, the sense of smell, and the like in addition to the senses of sight and hearing is a 4D cinema.
In the 4D cinema, a motion base that moves a seat on which the spectator sits is installed below the seat and special effect devices providing various effects to the spectators are installed on the seats and inner walls or a ceiling of the cinema.
When the spectator views a movie while sitting on the seat, the spectator may improve excitement and immersiveness on the movie while directly experiencing the motion synchronized with the picture and effects such as water, wind, smoke, flash, heat, and the like, not viewing only the picture.
In the 4D cinema which is being operated at present, a plurality of seat sets is placed, and the seat sets includes 4D effect devices that shoot water, wind, or scent installed on a back surface of a seat set positioned at a front line in addition to the motion bases. These 4D effect devices shoot materials that take a 4D effect to a spectator who sits on a seat set positioned on a rear line, from the back surface of the seat set positioned on the front line.
These 4D effect devices are controlled by a central device that controls the entire cinema and provide the same 4D effect to each of the spectators.
However, some of the spectators may dislike the 4D effect that is shot to their own faces. When the same 4D effect is provided to all the spectators, the 4D effect may cause displeasure in some spectators while showing the movie. Some spectators like the 4D effect, but when the 4D effect is provided more strongly than their own tastes, immersiveness on the movie which the spectator feels may be decreased.
Meanwhile, a plurality of seat sets installed in the 4D cinema is positioned to be adjacent for each of front lines and rear lines. In this case, a spectator who sits on the rear-line seat is unable to easily control the 4D effect device installed on the rear-line seat which the spectator himself/herself sits on while showing the pictures. If a switch for controlling the 4D effect shot from the front-line seat is attached to the front-line seat, the spectator who sits on the rear-line seat needs to control the 4D effect device attached to the back surface of the front-line seat by moving to the front-line seat in order to control the 4D effect provided to the spectator himself/herself. In the case where the seat is in motion operation, there is a risk that the spectator will be dropped or injured.
In order to solve the problem, wiring may be connected for each of front/rear-line seats of all the seat sets, but the wiring may be complicated between the seats and a problem may arise or a trouble may occur in the wiring due to the motion operation of the seats. Moreover, in the case where the wiring for controlling the 4D effect devices has already been installed complicatedly for each front/rear-line seat, if a new wiring for controlling the front-line seat on the rear-line seat is installed, the wiring becomes even more complicated.
Meanwhile, in the seats installed in the facility of showing the pictures, which provide the 4D effect in the related art, the spectator at the rear line is disable to optionally select the strength or type of the 4D effect that is spot from the front-line seat. All the spectators are provided with the 4D effect having the same type or strength because the spectator is disable to select the type or strength which the spectator himself/herself likes among the 4D effects.